Durarara! Drabble 2
by MarieVargas
Summary: Hibiya is awfully needy with Delic at work... What will happen when Delic walks in on his greedy prince? Lemon, Yaoi, BoyXBoy


Hibiya moaned and arched his back, his fingers pushing deeper into himself. He whined and pumped himself needfully. His hair was askew, his face was flushed, and his whole body was sweaty.

"D-Delic~..." he moaned out softly, touching himself more. "F-Fuck! I-I… Ahn~…" His body spasmed as he desperately tried to get himself to cum. "M-More! I-I need more!" The raven spread his legs further, trying to find his prostate.

"Ah!" he moaned out, rubbing the spot that he loved, "A-Almost…"

The door opened and a rather cocky blonde came into the room.

Hibiya blushed hard and covered himself with the blanket. "G-Get out of my room!" he shouted, embarrassed.

"I can't… Your sexy moans were too alluring…" Delic went over to the flushed prince and pulled back the covers with almost no effort at all. "Also… You are overly tempting…"

Hibiya was about to protest when suddenly, Delic went down on his hard erection, causing him to moan out and arch his back.

"A-Ahn… D-Delic~… I-I can't…" he whined and wriggled his hips.

The skilled host ignored Hibiya's begging for more as he teasingly licked and rubbed the raven's cock, barely touching it as he did so. He listened greedily to the Prince's moans, drinking in the sweet sounds.

"D-Delic~… I-I can't anymore… I-I w-want you to f-fuck me…"

The host pulled back and nodded as he pulled off his white suit jacket. He then slowly, just to tease the prince more, loosened his tie then pulled it and the snap-buttoned shirt underneath off.

Hibiya whined again, "Hurry up, commoner..."

Delic smirked at his princely lover's neediness, and slid his pants off, to show he had gone commando and was already sporting a very hard erection.

"How would you like this done, your highness~?" he asked with his smirk still predominate.

"I-I don't fucking care! J-Just hurry up..."

"As you wish…" Delic scooped up the horny raven and lay down with Hibiya on his lap, "I'm sure you know what to do…" he winked at Hibiya and smirked again.

Hibiya scoffed and hid his blush as he lift his hips up and over Delic's erection, then pushed it all the way into his already previously lubed up ass. He gasped out in pleasure, having already stretched himself out, and started to thrust Delic's cock deeply into himself at a fast pace.

The blonde moaned out, not expecting Hibiya to take to it so quickly. He set his hands on the smaller man's hips and held onto them, helping him keep the same pace.

Hibiya started to pump himself again, wanting his release ever so badly. His ass felt so good with the thick cock of his lover pressing all the sweet spots in him. "D-Delic~…" he panted out.

Hibiya was so tight, and getting tighter with every second. Delic fought against himself from flipping Hibiya over and fucking him senseless. He watched in amazement as the raven went from being sexy, to being the sexiest thing on the planet as he started to jerk himself off. Delic started to buck up into the sweet, tight heat, unable to control himself any longer.

Hibiya made strangled, throaty moans as he spread his legs further and took in the full power of the combined thrusts. His mouth was hanging open and he panted hard, his body squeezing and clenching on the blonde's length. "D-Delic… I-I'm so… A-Ahn… close…"

The blonde nodded, gasping every time his cock was sucked into the tight, unbearably pleasureful heat.

Without warning, Hibiya clenched tightly and came in spurts all over Delic's chest, his body still moving up and down on the other's cock.

Delic gasped again softly, as the raven's orgasm triggered his own. He came inside Hibiya hard, feeling the raven's ass milking him for all he was worth.

After their love-making, the smaller man had passed right out, making the blonde smile softly. He pulled out of the raven and tucked him into the large King-sized bed. Delic wiped up their mess and folded Hibiya's clothes, setting them at the foot of the bed with his crown on top. He cast one last glance at his boyfriend, then pressed a kiss to his forehead before leaving, still stark naked, but using his own clothes as a censor.

"Delic~.." a voice called out chipperly, "Did you and Hibi-san have se-" a finely manicured hand silenced the mouth of the annoying Psychedelic Dreams .01, better known as Psyche.

"I swear to Valhalla, Psyche, if you finish that sentence, I will tell Izaya and Roppi that you were the one who managed to get the fur on their coats neon pink." Delic's pink eyes blazed threateningly.

The raven's own pink eyes widened and he nodded.

Delic smiled and let go, "Good. Now leave my prince alone."


End file.
